1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-emitting diode (LED) illumination control using a simple digital command structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
LED illumination control is often accomplished by the modification of existing illumination control systems largely developed for AC incandescent lamps or similar devices. Such systems have relatively complicated command structures and modalities.
An example of an existing digital interface for illumination control system is DALI which is an acronym for Digital Addressable Lighting Interface. DALI typically uses a two-byte command having an address byte and a control byte. The data rate is typically 1200 bits per second. The control byte can have one of 512 different values, each representing distinct operations. Such digital interface may require several commands to accomplish relatively simple LED illumination control.
There is, therefore, a need for relatively simple technique for LED illumination control. The present invention provides the methods and apparatuses to meet these needs.